Heretic God Legacy
Parent Article: Evil God }}The Evil God Legacy is the legacy left behind by one of the most powerful True Gods from the Primordial Era, the Evil God. The Evil God Legacy is obtained through a single drop of the Evil God's Indestructible Blood. This drop of immortal blood embodied the source of his power. There can only be one inheritor of the Evil God's powers because he eliminated his own divine powers and six hundred thousand years of lifespan to create this drop of blood. He gave up his life in order to leave behind one final hope for the future. The drop of immortal blood includes a memory imprint explaining everything about what comes with accepting the legacy. After accepting the Legacy your current profound veins will be destroyed and rebuilt with the profound veins of the Evil God, meaning you will lose your past cultivation, starting over. But once the profound veins are rebuilt and all profound entrances are open you will have access to the Seven Gates of Evil God's Secret Arts and its corresponding Profound Skills. You will also be able to use the Evil God Seeds once you have located them to obtain perfect immunity from the elements. History Three hundred years ago, someone found an ancient book while exploring a dangerous ruin from the Ancient Era. It described the Evil God and his legacy left in the drop of immortal blood. Many people gained knowledge about this record and started to madly search for the blood of the Evil God. The legacy was actually found and was fought over by everyone in the Realm of Gods. It eventually was taken by Jasmine who was poisoned by the Absolute God Slaying Poison in the process. Since Jasmine didn't want to lose her cultivation, she chose to not use the drop and chose to seek out the Evil God Seeds instead. Jasmine's body eventually succumbed to the poison, but before her soul dissipated, she found Yun Che, the current owner of the Sky Poison Pearl. Jasmine later gave the drop to a crippled Yun Che in order for him to become strong enough to help her rebuild her body. Inheritor There can be only one inheritor as the Evil God only left one drop of immortal blood. * Yun Che Evil God's Profound Veins Once the inheritor receives the Immortal Blood of the Evil God it will automatically destroy the current Profound Veins (and erase all your current Profound Strength) and rebuild a new set of Profound Veins, the Evil God's Profound Veins. At first sight the Evil God Profound Veins are exactly like normal Profound Veins, and their true strength does not appear until either all Profound Entrances are open which will grant the use of the Seven Gates or until you acquire one of the Evil God Seeds which grant complete immunity to the corresponding element. Evil God Seeds Five Evil Gods seeds are spread through Evil God’s Five Secret Grounds that correspond to the five main elements. Only those who had inherited his power would be able to find them. Each Seed will transform his body into a Spirit Evil Body that allows for complete control, absolute immunity, and increased affinity to the corresponding elements. Contrary to what was believed by powerful figures such as Jasmine and the Golden Crow Spirit, there was a sixth and seventh Evil God seed containing the element of darkness and Light. Appearance The appearance of the seeds is a very small and round bead, close to the size of a common marble. Sparkling with the color of the corresponding element. Seeds * Fire Seed **Found at the Scarlet Dragon Mountain Range, inside the Flame Dragon’s Cave. * Water Seed **Found inside a Tyrant Profound beast inside the Heaven Basin Secret Realm. * Thunder Seed **Found inside the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley. * Wind Seed **Unknown Location * Earth Seed **Unknown Location * Light Seed **Unknown Location * Darkness Seed ** Found inside the bottom of Cloud's End Cliff. Evil God's Secret Arts Only someone who has the power of the Evil God can use these arts because it requires the Profound Veins of the Evil God. Another name for the secret arts is The Seven Gates. The inheritor gains access to The Seven Gates by opening all 54 Profound Entrances. With all Profound Entrances open, that person will have seven additional imprints in their profound veins arranged in the Seven Stars of the Ursa Major. The gates and secret arts can automatically be used as they do not require cultivating. The Evil God’s Secret Arts highest realm is when all the seven gates open. The attribute of the Evil God’s Secret Arts abilities are classified as “Berserk”. Opening each gate would increase the power of the user but also increase the stress on the body. If the body cannot handle the realm, then the profound veins would explode and the body would disintegrate, resulting in death. Berserk Attribute The nature of the Evil God's Secret Arts is "Berserk". The first realm’s Evil Soul, can make your profound energy instantly increase two to three-fold; the second realm’s Burning Heart, can make your profound energy increase by three to four-fold; the third realm’s Purgatory, can increase it by four to five times; the fourth realm’s Rumbling Heaven, can increase it by five to six times. The fifth realm’s Hades, can increase it by six to seven times. Seven Gates In Yun Che's Profound Veins appeared seven extra imprints similar to profound entrances; It is aligned in the arrangement of the Seven Stars of the Ursa Major. Those are used to activate the Seven Realms of Evil God’s Secret Arts: The Seven Gates and their corresponding Profound Skills. 1st Realm: Evil Soul The entry realm. It is simply just the increase of the profound energy. There are no obvious changes and Yun Che can already maintain it as though it was a normal status. First opened vs. Feng Guangyi Falling Moon Sinking Star '''- Burst Attack. Evil God first style. The Evil God’s basic offensive profound technique. It causes profound energy to explode in a small area. Medium energy consumption but its power level is still rather strong. Its power comes from suddenly compressing the profound energy in one’s body, and bursting it outwards with ten times the usual power. "Falling Moon Sinking Star" implies that when the Evil God used this skill, it was enough to destroy both the sun and moon. '''Power: A Range: F Energy Consumption: Medium First use vs. Xiao Luocheng 2nd Realm: Burning Heart Burning Heart. Profound energy appears as a light red color. Yun Che can now maintain it as though it was a normal status. First opened vs. Stone Dragon General Sealing Cloud Locking Sun - Extreme Defense. Evil God second style. It instantly increases defensive profound strength. It activates a special Evil God Barrier that can instantly appear and be maintained for long periods. It can be used on one’s self or on others. It is currently Yun Che’s strongest defensive profound technique. Relatively large energy consumption. Power: 〇 Range: F Energy Consumption: Medium First use vs. Xia Qingyue 3rd Realm: Purgatory Profound energy appears scarlet. While active, it can slightly affect one’s state of mind. Yun Che can already use it perfectly. First opened vs. Xia Qingyue Destroying Sky Decimating Earth - Merciless Destruction. Evil God third style. Creates a profound energy explosion over a large area. Regardless whether it is its radius or power, it far exceeds that of Falling Moon Sinking Star. However, its consumption is massive and it takes a rather long time to activate and to recover from. Power: S+ Range: A Energy Consumption: Immense First use vs. Xia Qingyue 4th Realm: Rumbling Heaven Profound energy is a deep scarlet. While using it, one would be easily irritated and their killing intent surges. Currently, Yun Che can only maintain it for fifteen breaths of time. Attempting to maintain it for a longer period would result in terrible consequences. First opened vs. Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign Moon Star Restoration - Instant Counter. Evil God fourth style. The Evil God profound skill that first shows a glimpse of seizing control of the natural laws. It can instantly rebound an attack of any strength and form. Although activation requires near zero profound energy, it requires extremely high concentration. Cannot be activated successively over short periods. Regardless of whether or not it is successful, one will suffer divine retribution as a result of tampering with the natural law. Lifespan will be drastically reduced. Remarks: Strong against someone who is strong, but has no effect against a weak opponent. When activated, it don't require profound strength and thus don't leak any traces of profound energy. Power: 〇 Range: 〇 Energy Consumption: Small First use vs. Ancient Horned Dragon 5th Realm: Hades The limit that a human can possibly achieve. Profound energy becomes blood red. When maintaining this state, it will result in intense negative emotions. Currently, it cannot be used. If forcefully activated, it would result in instant death. Other Shore Asura - Desperate Berserking. Evil God fifth style. Ignores the limits of one’s profound strength and the laws of profound cultivation, forcefully increasing one’s profound strength by an entire great realm. After which, one would lose all senses and completely exhaust their profound strength. Even if one does not die upon its activation, their profound cultivation would drastically fall after use. Power: Unknown Range: 〇 Energy Consumption: Unknown 6th Realm Unknown 7th Realm Unknown Info Profound Level: （S＞A＞B＞C＞D＞E＞F＞〇= none.） Element Immunity The reason about why Yun Che can still be harmed when someone with elemental arts attacks him is because, although he can block the entire elemental attack, he cannot block the profound strength behind it. This is akin to being immune to a sharp edge of a weapon but still being hit by the blunt force of the attack. Trivia * From the memory imprint Jasmine got along with the legacy, there was only information about the first to the fifth gate, the sixth and seven remain unknown. * It was originally called the “Devil God Forbidden Tome” https://www.wuxiaworld.com/page/against-the-gods/evil-god-attributes-as-of-chapter-1062 * The Evil God created it by combining his powers with the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor‘s powers. Category:Legacy Category:Divine Profound Art